Son solo pesadillas
by LadyCris
Summary: Los fantasmas del pasado de Jane le perseguirán siempre, pero ahora tiene algo a lo que agarrarse, algo que le recuerde que son solo pesadillas. Nadie le arrebatará jamás su nueva vida. / Post series finale.


¡Buenas! Este es mi primer fic de The Mentalist, llevo muchísimo queriendo escribir uno, así que por fin me he decidido, espero que os guste.

Nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de CBS.

¡A leer!

* * *

No podía estar pasando. No _otra_ vez.

Se las habían vuelto a arrebatar. Sus vidas se escapaban de sus manos como el agua resbala por unos dedos que intentan retenerla. Los cuerpos sin vida de su mujer e hija estaban a sus pies, inertes, vacíos. Como la otra vez.

Se miró las manos, estaban llenas de sangre. ¿Su sangre? ¿La de ellas? Qué más daba, estaban muertas y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Las había vuelto a fallar. Se arrodilló y envolvió sus cuerpos entre sus brazos, rogándole a un Dios en el que no creía que se las devolviera, que no se las llevara a ellas también. No cuando era tan feliz, no cuando todo era tan perfecto.

\- ¡Patrick! - el eco de una voz conocida resonó en su cabeza - Despierta cielo, es una pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que se encontró ante él fue la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su mujer, que le miraba agobiada, mientras le sacudía ligeramente de los hombros para despertarle. Como quién sale a respirar después de llevar buceando mucho tiempo, Jane dio una bocanada de aire, dejando que llenase sus pulmones y le refrescase por dentro. Aun podía sentir la presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar.

\- ¿Estás bien, Patrick? - le preguntó Lisbon, aún preocupada.

No era la primera vez que pasaba. No era la primera vez que su marido se despertaba sudando, con temblores, perseguido por los fantasmas de su pasado. Y algo en su interior le decía que tampoco sería la última.

\- Tranquila, cariño - la calmó él. Sabía que no podía ocultarle a su mujer las pesadillas que tenía porque le conocía demasiado bien, pero no quería que se preocupase más de la cuenta - Estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó ella alzando una ceja, nada segura de la respuesta de Jane.

Él asintió mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos, tratando de despejarse, de espantar las sombras de su cabeza.

\- No nos va a pasar nada, lo sabes ¿verdad? - preguntó Lisbon leyéndole la mente. No hacía falta que su marido le hablase de sus pesadillas, sabía perfectamente de que trataban. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le miró con dulzura.

\- Lo sé, Teresa. Es solo que-

Un suave llanto procedente de la habitación de al lado le interrumpió.

\- Vaya, creo que la hemos despertado - afirmó Jane con una inocente sonrisa. Al ver que su mujer se disponía a levantarse, la retuvo con un gesto - Voy yo, cielo. Tú descansa.

Se levantó de la cama y dándole un beso a Lisbon en la frente, salió de la habitación. Caminó despacio por el pasillo, todavía les quedaban por hacer varias remodelaciones en la vieja casa y las vigas crujían bajo su peso. Lo último que quería era sobresaltar más a su hija.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi niña? - preguntó con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta - Papá te ha despertado, ¿verdad?

Nada más oír entrar a su padre, la pequeña se incorporó a duras penas con ayuda de los barrotes de la cuna y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras agitaba los brazos, haciéndole saber que quería que la cogiera. A Jane se le iluminó la cara al ver a su hija. Era tan preciosa. Aunque apenas tenía un año de vida, unos graciosos rizos poblaban su cabellera, de un negro tan oscuro como el de una noche cerrada, igual que los de su madre. La niña le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, tan azules como los suyos propios solo que más brillantes, más llenos de vida y comenzó a hacer ruiditos con la boca.

Tan pronto como habían llegado, sus miedos desaparecieron. Nadie se las arrebataría nunca, no mientras el viviera para impedirlo.

Jane se inclinó sobre la cuna y la tomó en sus brazos. Siempre se le habían dado bien los niños y su hija no era una excepción. Al saberse en brazos de su padre, la pequeña comenzó a reír y era una risa tan pura, tan inocente que Jane pensó que era el sonido más bello que jamás había escuchado.

\- Shhh - susurró al oído de la pequeña - ¿No querrás despertar a mamá, verdad, Michelle? Hay que dormir, mañana jugamos todo lo que quieras.

En vista de que su hija hacía caso omiso de su petición, la apoyó en su pecho, de tal forma que su pequeña cabecita descansase sobre uno de sus hombros y se meció despacio, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. En menos de lo esperado se hizo silencio en la habitación y Michelle se fue quedando dormida en sus brazos. Una vez seguro de que no despertaría, la tumbó en la cuna y con un cariño infinito la tapó con la manta.

Se quedó observándola un rato, quizás minutos, quizás horas pero cuando Lisbon se levantó a la mañana siguiente se encontró a su marido sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cuna y una mano metida entre los barrotes de ésta, rozando los deditos de su hija y ambos profundamente dormidos.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Me encanta conocer vuestras opiniones, así que por favor, sentíos libres para dejarme reviews con lo que pensáis.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


End file.
